101 More Ways To Get Killed By Organization XIII
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Sequal to 101 Ways To Get Killed By Organization XIII. Hopefully, it'll be just as good. Please read and review. T again for safty. 3,500 hits! Yay!
1. Xaldin

**A/N:** Okay. Had some extra anger out, so I decided to make a part two to this story. Don't know how good this one is going to be. This chapter is about Xaldin. First kudos go to CheshireCatwoman-san for #1, and inspiring #4. Again. XD Review with your line, and I'll put it up!

* * *

#1

Any time he uses his wind powers, say "Xaldy's breakin' wind!"

#2

Ask him if he designed Xemnas' black and white coat from a cow that he had while he was growing up in a trailer park. (Shout out to P.O.F.T.-san. And yes, I'm awesome like that, aren't I?)

#3

While he is asleep, paint is face black and white like a cow.

#4

When he walks in, get up and run out of the room.

#5

Every time he gets drunk, tell him that he owes you 60 mummy that he used to buy beer.

#6

Ask him if he's a reject Cloud character.

#7

Ask him if he's against eating meat because the only thing that he loves that loves him back are cows.

* * *

Hope you liked that. Only got 2 votes for if I should make another story, and I know both voters! And one of them was me! New poll for the worst thing that you could do to the Organization. Please vote. (Puppy eyes)


	2. Saïx

**A/N:** Being the bored little authoress that I am, here is chapter 2. Saïx's turn again, cuz I had an idea for him, and I couldn't wait. Please enjoy!

* * *

#8

Ask him if he's a reject from the Sailor Moon series.

#9

Obviously stalk him to see if Xemnas ever lets him on top.

#10

Walk into his presence wearing a shirt that says "Smile if you swallow." (There is a shirt out there that says it. I've seen it and nearly cracked up laughing.)

#11

Ask him when he's getting his rabies shot.

#12

Ask him if Xemnas ever got him a flee coller.

#13

Walk up to him, stare really intensely at his face, and then randomly, poke the center of his scar and go "Boop."

#14

Tell him that in order to stay second-in-command, he has to spell floccinaucinihilipilification and know what it means.

* * *

As you can see, today's word is FLOCCINAUCINIHILIPILIFICATION. It litterally means to judge someone or something as worthless. Like Saïx, for example. I'll try to have a word of the day for each day it takes me to complete this story. So far, I have 3 left. Hopefully, I will be able to expand your vocabulary and mine during this. Thank you.


	3. Vexen

**A/N:** Okay. I feel stupid. I have the next 4 chapters written down, but because it's Tuesday, and I feel horrible, I'm doing Vexen's chapter today.

* * *

#15

Randomly during the meeting, aks how the Xemnas clone uke is doing.

#16

Ask him if his Somebody is Eevee from Pokémon.

#17

Shave his head while he sleeps and when he freaks out, tell him to clone his hair.

#18

Sneak up behind him when he's doing an experiment then scream really loud.

#19

Tell him Xemnas wants him to write a long-ass report. Then, when he's almost done, yell "April Fools!" Classic joke, even if it's not April 1st.

#20

Tell him he has a hair on his boob, then walk away.

#21

Walk up to him and say in an annoying prep's voice, "Holy fucking shit fuck."

* * *

Today's word of the day is COMER, which is an unusually ugly child.


	4. Demyx

**A/N:** I'm bored. This week sucks already, and it's only Tuesday. Maybe if I'm lucky, my mom'll let me stay home from school tomorrow, and then I'll upload the next 2 chapters on here with the new word of the day. (sniffs wrist) I still smell fruity from some chick in my english class spraying some perfume on me. (sniffs again) I like it. XD

* * *

#22

Have everyone around him move their lips without speaking so it makes him think he's going deaf.

#23

Switch his sitar music book with a piano book

#24

Have Marluxia dress up as the Grim Reaper and stalk him.

#25

Switch his sitar pick with an arrow head.

#26

Read him some Edgar Allen Poe story.

#27

Switch all his water clones with clones made out of Cola, Pepsi, or something like that.

#28

Whenever he comes into a room, say "Poliwag! Poliwag!"

* * *

XD I told my mom I smelt fruity. She looked at me funny XD. Man, I really need to complete Kingdom Hearts on all the hard levels.


	5. Marluxia

**A/N:** (limps over to computer and checks stats) Wh... what? No reviews since Saïx? Great. Well, just so you know, I need more people to vote in the poll on my homepage. There's a war between three choices, all of them a tie, and one of them is down by one, so please vote on it. Might not do Naminé or Lexaeus, I don't know. Depends all on insperation and a little help from you guys.

* * *

#29

Break his workout machine.

#30

Take him to a club, then randomly point to a bouncer and say loudly, "Hey, isn't that the guy you gave head to so you could get in for free?"

#31

Tell him that it's national "No Pants" Day.

#32

Paint his scythe black.

#33

Put a picture of Xigbar in his window so it looks like he's peeping on him.

#34

Ask him if Vexen is his P.A.L. (If you don't know what that means, it means "Personal Ass Licker.)

#35

Die his hair red.

* * *

Ow. Ow. Ow. I hate mac n' cheese now. (rups my side) But i'm probably going to have lunch today since I'm having a nationtal stress day. National stress days are good.


	6. Xemnas

**A/N:** Was thinking about putting this chapter up right after Saïx, but it was Demyx, and then whatever. Pretty much a few spin offs from Vexen and Xaldin. And I forgot to put last chapter the word of the day: ZADNIK. It's a Bulgarian word for ass. Please use these words in your daily vocabulary.

* * *

#36

Tell him that Xaldin wants to do his hair to match his cow outfit.

#37

Tell him Vexen made a clone of him and is using it as his uke.

#38

Get a gummy heart, wave it in front of his face, and then eat it. I hope you got a good place to hide.

#39

Become a ninja and use your skills to hid random segments of his body.

#40

Sing to the tone Oscar Mayer wener song: "The Superior has a first name, it's M-A-N-S-E-X! The Superior has a second name, it's A-N-E-L-SEX!" (Got this idea from a random Zemyx story. So if you're reading this, thank you for the idea!)

#41

Ask him why he's walking funny.

#42

Get him a personalized shirt that has "Superior" on the front, and "Mansex" on the back.


	7. Roxas

**A/N:** Why do I have to be so inspired on days where I don't have to go to school? This chapter goes out to omegarulesall-san, who gave me numbers 44 though 47, with a slight change for 45. And omegarulesall-san also gets cudos for inspiring #48 and 49. This chapter is Roxas.

* * *

#43

Tell him that Sora did Naminé in Castle Oblivion

#44

Tell him Larxene has a naked picture of him.

#45

Tell him that Larxene gave Axel her naked picture of him.

#46

Take his Keyblades and replace them with Larxene's tapons. **(My fave)**

#47

Cover his hear with peanut butter while he's sleeping, and when he wakes up, tell him he has something in his hair

#48

Tell him that peanut butter is the new hair gel.

#49

After doing #48, tell Axel to go help clean him up.


	8. Larxene

**A/N:** WHY HAVEN'T I UPDATED YET?! Well, whatever. Here's the Larxene chapter.

* * *

#50

Put bleach in her shampoo and when she gets out of the shower, call her an albino.

#51

When she says she saw something strange going on in a room, make it seem like she's going crazy.

#52

Tell her that Roxas has been sneaking into her room to replenish his tampon keyblades.

#53

Call her fat, even if she's lost weight.

#54

Whenever she says something, repeat it as if she's retarded.

#55

Put a sprinkler in her room and turn it on. Doesn't matter if she's in it or not.

#56

Tell her that she has a deadly disease and that the only way to cure it is that she has to go to Hawaii, alone, and swim to a desolate place on the Big Island so that she can get the cure directly.

* * *

Okay. I'm going to try to do Lexaeus next. I have a few ideas, inspired by blacksakura13. Expect to see your ideas in the next chapter! Hopefully... (looks around nervously) -san. Today's word is OLISBOS. It means dildo. An example in a setnance. _Larxene uses an OLISBOS because she is too hidious to actually get -- _(authoress gets killed by Larxene)


	9. Lexaeus

**A/N:** Okay. Here's Lexaeus' chapter. Might not be so good because I literally have no ideas of what to do for him. But still. Hope you like. Kudos go to blacksakura13 for doing #57 and 58.

* * *

#57

Sit on his lap and say "Hey, Santa, what did you get me for Christmas? Is it a bike? Or a puppy? You got me a puppy didn't you? Thanks Santa! Now give me my Saïx puppy and bike!"

#58

Sit next to him and start poking him. When he finally responds (for example: WTF are you doing?!), say "Hi!" in your most annoying voice.

#59

Run up to him and go "Cloud? Have you seen Cloud? Cloud?" Look under his cloak. "No, no Cloud." Kinda like Tifa.

#60

Sing happy birthday to him, even if it's not his birthday.

#61

Follow him everywhere and tell everybody that it's his birthday.

#62

Draw Zexion as a chibi and not give it to Lexaeus, even if he tells you to.

#63

Put a paopu fruit on his pillow and have a note that says "Love Vexen" on it.

* * *

Okay. I KNOW that I did the paopu fruit one before, and I don't know how to spell it. I've heard of paupau, but that doesn't look right to me. So if you could please tell me what the spelling is, I'd really appreciate it.


	10. Xigbar

**A/N:** Okay. Bad news. I have no new word for the day. Sorry, people. But I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. And just as a reminder, I have a poll on my page of the worst thing you could do to the Organization. Make sure you're voice is heard!

* * *

#64

Use his eyepatch to launch bullet shells back at him like a slingshot.

#65

Talk to his missing eye.

#66

Sing him the Candy Mountain Candy Cave song.

#67

Try to convince him to go on an adventure with you.

#68

Follow him around and hit him with Lexaeus' rocks that are flung with a slingshot (goes back to #64)

#69

Say really loudly with everyone else around, "Here's your ocean spray lotin back, Xigbar! Thanks for letting my boyfriend, WHO IS XALDIN, borrow it!" (I know Xaldin was the first chapter, but I felt that I needed to go on with it.)

#70

When "Build Me Up Buttercup" comes on the radio, demand a dance with him.


	11. Naminé

**A/N:** I have risked my life to bring you guys this. Xemnas decided to use Axel to burn a heart onto my belly. (rubs burn mark) Like the gummy hearts that people like to tease Princess Mansex with. So... um... Kudos go to CheshireCatwoman-san first because I forgot to give her them last chapter for #64. So you get double kudos. And also kudos go out to P.O.F.T.-san for helping me with #71 and 72. Sorry, CC-san!

* * *

#71

Accidently sit on her crayons and then tell her that it's not your fault that she left them on the table.

#72

Tell her that Larxene is looking for someone to sleep with on a night that there's a thunder storm.

#73

Put her dress in the wash with the cloaks and add bleach so it turns a nasty gray.

#74

Cancel her art classes.

#75

Use her pictures for memos, and say you didn't do it.

#76

Two words: Tie-die dresses.

#77

Have Xemnas use her dresses to clean up after Saïx.


	12. Luxord

**A/N:** Thanks for blacksakura13-san for #78, 80, and 81. And also for inspiring #82. And remember to vote in my poll that I have running now. I'm having a writing block, so if you want to help me with Zexion, that'll be great. And maybe a few for Axel.

* * *

#78

Start singing "who's afraid of the big bad wolf" song over and over again.

#79

When he says hit me when he gambles, actually hit him.

#80

Run around him like a crazy person would.

#81

Replace his personal water supply with dirty dish water. Watch as he doesn't notice the difference.

#82

Fill his water bottles with salt water.

#83

Draw faces on his cards.

#84

Tell him that he can be a Keyblade master if he wants to. I mean, just look, Sora, Roxas, the King, Kairi, and Riku all used a Keyblade at some point.


	13. Axel

**A/N:** Man it's been a while since I updated. Still having a bit of trouble with good old Zexy, so help me out if you love me.

* * *

#85

Tell him he's the main reason for teen suicide and Roxas has pills. Kindly leave out the fact that it's diabetic pills.

#86

Tell him Zexion is teaching him level 7 German.

#87

Tell him to water the cat. Please try not to crack up as he attempts to.

#88

Iron the "White & Nerdy" logo on the back of his cloaks.

#89

Show him all the "Axel's Hips Don't Lie" videos.

#90

Change his name to Catharine and constantly call him Kat.

#91

Redesign his room with Juicy Fruit items.


	14. Zexion

**A/N:** Okay. Thanks go to blacksakura13-san again, for #91, 93, 95, and 97.

* * *

#91

Cut his hair for him while he sleeps. (I know, starting out with an emo joke)

#92

Tell him that he has to make coffee cake.

#93

Use his cloak as a rag.

#94

Give him actual mud in place of his coffee.

#95

Rent the "Dora the Explorer" DVD and make him watch it with you.

#96

While he's working in his library, play the Dora theme song over and over really loudly from a center control system far away.

#97

Lock him out of his room while he's in the shower.

* * *

Now remember to vote! There's currently a close race between two choices. I'm not going to say which ones, because I want it to be a surprise. And if there's still a tie, I'll vote. But still, please vote! And today's word is OLISBOS, which means "dildo". I'll try to wait a week before posting the final chapter.


	15. The Final Chapter

**I'm so bad. I can't stop writing these things! AND I'm thinking about a third thing**!

Roxas: It better not be on us again.

**Axel:** What is she going to call it? Yet Some More Ways To Be Killed By Organization XIII?

**I was actually thinking about a story called 101 Worlds That Would Describe the Organization Be. But I'm not sure. But If I did do another one of these things, it'll be on Sora. I'll put a poll on my profile.**

_Xaldin:_ Can we just get on with these things?

**Sure. Here we go!**

#98

Tell Kairi Naminé isn't her nobody and that her nobody is actually a pedophile hermit in Alaska.

#99

Cut off Riku's bangs.

#100

**Okay. Here we go again. I had a couple of ideas for Sora, one of them being from... oh, great. I forgot who told me this. Well, whever you are, you know who you are, and that person said:**

Call him a Final Fantasy reject because he's too happy.

**Now I said this for Sora:**

#100-B

**Call Sora a mini Leon.**

**Also, a few extras for Zexion:**

_CALL HIM ZEXY_

_CALL HIM SEXY ZEXY._

FORTH PLACE

Cook some marshmellows, and spread them all over the hearts. **(Just so you know, this one, I couldn't deleat, so I had to change it to this. I'm surprised someone actually voted for it.)**

THIRD PLACE

Reset all the alarms to 12 midnight, and even when they fix them, reset them again.

SECOND PLACE

Put peanut butter on EVERYTHING.

#101 **(or #212, whichever you prefer.)**

Play "Oops (I did it again)" over and over.

**Now, I _MIGHT_ do another story, but instead be "101 Ways To Tick Off Sora." But I'm not completely sure yet. If I feel like I truely did my job with this, then I might concider it. But, whatever. Have fun, try not to get killed, and, most of all BE SNEAKY AND EVIL!!**

**-Anti-Form Sora**, Roxas, **Axel**, and _Xaldin_.

**Oh, and lots of cudos go to the person who can guess what my first name on here was. XD And it would help if you got those puzzle books with sudokus, quote falls, and stuff in them. My first name was in there.**


	16. Request for Ideas

**Hey people! I have a request!**

RUN!

**DON'T LET HER CATCH YOU!**

_SHE'S CRAZY!!_

**Don't you listen to any of them. I'm thinking about adding an extra chapter. So if you have any that you want on here, please tell me in either a review or a pm. Kk?**

(knocks her out with a shovel)

**Great job, Roxie.**

DON'T CALL ME ROXIE!

_At least you have a nickname. TT_


	17. Extras

**Okay. I got seriously bored (as well as impatient for reviewers for ideas), so I deceided to make a one last chapter. I've asked all my reviewers (as well as you guys) to think for something different for the others that they would like to see on here, so here they are! All labled ones are ownershiped under their persons. The non-labled ones are mine. Either that, or I stole them from one of my three slaves that are going to appear... once I stop talking.**

Roxas: Um... yeah.

**Axel:** She's craxy.

_Xaldin:_ You think?

* * *

1. Call Xemnas' hair grey instead of silver (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

2. Ask Xigbar why he's such a good shot if he has no depth perception. (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

3. Talk to Xaldin's sideburns and expect a response. (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

4. Ask Vexen why he's always so vexed, is it because of those test tubes stuck up his ass? (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

5. Shave off Xaldin's dreads, tie them together to form a ponytail, and superglue them to Lexaeus' butt in his sleep to make it look like a tail. (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

6. Ask Zexion why he has such a ridiculous weapon (and run when he attacks you with it). (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

7. Get Saix to train Demyx, then laugh when you see him soaking wet later. (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

8. Call Demyx tone deaf. (_**Kill1**_)

9. Show them all their fanfiction yaoi pairings and convince them they're the Organization's bitches. Then expect them to make out. (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

10. Luxord: ask him if he reads tarot cards or get him drunk and tell him that his playing cards are in Larxene's underwear drawer. (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

11. Marluxia: sing him Monty Python's Lumberjack Song. (_**CheshireCatwoman**_)

12. Cook Marluxia's flowers.

13. Tell Marluxia that it was a joint effort between Axel and Demyx, with a hint of Zexion breaking into the personel files.

14. Cut off one of her bang things.

15. Walk up to Marluxia and say "I poke you with my chainsaw now." Then cut of an arm. (**_XxdressagefanaticxX_**)

16. Steal the surround sound speakers from Xemnas, put them in the library, and play every song, on the highest volume possible, by Weird Al. (**_XxdressagefanaticxX_**) (**Glomps you for **

17. Run around the entire castle either screaming the misheard lyrics to BYOB by System of a Down.

18. Sing in the worst voice possible only one line from a song over and over. (**_XxdressagefanaticxX_**)

19. Saix: give him a dog collar for Cristmas. (**_Bugsey58_**)

20. Prove that Marluxia uses pink hair dye. (_**Bugsey58**_)

21. Always call Roxas a chibi or after everytime you say his name, add -chan at the end. (_**Bugsey58**_)

22. For either Demyx or Axel, you could sell them to rabid fangirls for a day. (_**Bugsey58**_)

23. Change Xigbar's normal room decore with Hello Kitty. (_**Bugsey58**_)

24. For Xemnas, hide his hair gel and tell him that you have dirty pictures of Saix that your wiling to sell (the ones with the dog ears). (**_Bugsey58_**)

25. Send Vexen to a spa.


	18. Bonus Extras!

**Okay. I'm really bored, not feeling loved for no good reason, and I got a few more ideas from reviewers, so here we go with a second bonus chapter!**

1. Make Demyx's sitar waterlogged (_**P.O.F.T.**__**)**_

2. Eat sea-salt ice cream in front of Roxas, and then when you are finished, look at him and ask, "Oh, did you want some?" (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

3. Follow Axel around for an entire day and do a fangirl squeal every time he gives you a funny look (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

4. Tell Luxord that you accidently cut up his cards and give him a new deck with pictures of flowers on them. (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

5. Steal Marluxia's precious deck of flower cards. (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

6. Accuse Larxene of sleeping with all the members of the Organization, in one night (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

7. Tell Xigbar you know what his and Zexion's kid would look like and show him the cover to the 5th volume of 'Air Gear'(it's a manga). (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

8. Tell Xigbar there's a girl in your school with the hots for him, and when he shows up at your school look at him and say, 'Who the heck are you?'. (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

9. Ask Xamnes if he'll come to your parent teacher conference. (_**P.O.F.T.**_)

* * *

**5 Ways To Get Killed By Roxas And Naminé**by omegarulesall

1: Video tape them kissing and post on youtube.

2. write a card to Naminé and sign as Roxas then get Marluxia to show up instead of Roxas.

3. Same thing but with give card to Roxas signed from Naminé but instead have Demyx show up.

4. Tell Roxas Axel kissed Naminé and tell Naminé Larxene kissed Roxas.

5. Draw naughty pictures of them together and give them to the rest of the Organization and say Naminé did it.

* * *


End file.
